fairytailcouplesfandomcom-20200216-history
LoLu
|status1=Active |affiliation1=Celestial Spirit World |magic1=Regulus (Ring Magic) |key1=290px-Leo key.png |character2=Lucy Heartfilia |kanji2=ルーシィ・ハートフィリア |romaji2=Rūshi Hātofiria |alias2=Princess (by Virgo and Coco and Earth Land Coco) Blondie (by Flare) Lu-chan (by Levy) |age2=17 (X791) |status2=Active |affiliation2= |magic2=Celestial Spirit Magic |imagegallery=LoLu/Image Gallery }} LoLu (Loke x Lucy) is pair between of Fairy Tail Mage and Celestial Spirit, Loke and Fairy Tail Mage, Lucy Heartfilia. The pair is also known as Luke. About Lucy and Loke Loke Loke is a member of Fairy Tail who is revealed to be the Celestial Spirit, "Leo the Lion". He is one of the 12 Golden Zodiac Keys, and is also known as the Leader of Celestial Spirits. Previously owned by Karen Lilia, but now, his key is currently owned by Lucy Heartfillia. Loke is very flirtatious with attractive women and he's always being top ranked as the "Mage You Want to Have as Your Boyfriend", according to Weekly Sorcerer Magazine. According to Mirajane, Loke had once tried to flirt with Erza, but eventually almost got himself killed. During his early times in Fairy Tail, a troupe of girlfriends was consistently around him. Whilst being amorous, he does not take kindly to those who abuse or take advantage of women. He is very loyal to his friends; for example, he stayed in the human world for a long period of time, despite how harmful it is to Celestial Spirits, in order to save his friend Aries from Karen Lilica's abusive behavior. Lucy Heartfilia Lucy Heartfillia (ルーシィ・ハートフィリア Rūshi Hātofiria) is a Celestial Spirit Mage, a member of the Fairy Tail Guild and Team Natsu. She is the main female protagonist of the Fairy Tail series. Lucy is a bit of a diva who takes exceptional pride in her looks and Magical skills. She is very confident in her appearance. Despite this superficial attitude, she is genuinely a clever, kind, and caring person. Lucy is passionate for literature and she is now writing her own novel about her adventures in Fairy Tail. Aside from her interest in writing and reading, she also likes shopping and cooking. Her favorite colors are known to be blue and pink. She is a member of the Heartfilia Konzern, once one of the wealthiest and most influential conglomerate families in the country of Fiore. However, due to her estranged relationship with her father and the death of her mother, Layla Heartfilia, she left home to follow her own path. Lucy is very kind to her Spirits, and refuses to use them as shields. She fights along with them, and treats her spirits as people, unlike other Celestial Spirit Mages, who views them as mere tools and objects. She will also go to great lengths to give them happiness, even at the cost of her life. Despite technically being an owner of the spirits, she refuses to be addressed as such, and instead prefers to be called as their friend. Relationship Loke (Leo the Lion) is one of Lucy’s contracted Spirits who shares a strong bond with her. Despite their good relationship, Loke and Lucy had a rather peculiar beginning. Upon first discovering that Lucy is a Celestial Spirit Mage, Loke had avoided her at every possible chance. However, even if he had been initially very wary of her, Loke cared for Lucy deeply, and once rescued her from a pair of rogues who attempt to kidnap her. Their relationship deepened even more after Lucy saved him from his impending death brought forth by staying in the human realm for too long. By convincing the Celestial Spirit King to allow Loke to live, he is bound to serve under Lucy, in order to atone for his sins. During Lucy’s fight with Bickslow in the Fighting Festival arc, Loke opens his gate on his own to save her. After their battle, he uses his magic to cast his “Ray of Love” which entitles the words “I love Lucy”. This is his open declaration of his love for her; which is not reciprocated on her part. At one point in the Tenrou Island arc, when Lucy and the others were battling Caprico, Loke volunteered to stay behind and fight him alone in order to allow the others to have time to escape, and so that they would not be affected by his Magic. This shows his concern for Lucy and he cares for her safety over his own. However, it could be that Loke's dedication towards Lucy is more because of gratitude and camaraderie, as Loke is still known to date other girls even after Lucy has saved him, and even failed to appear at one point when Lucy attempted to summon him, apparently having gone out on a date. Sypnosis 'Macao arc' Lucy first meets Loke in the Fairy Tail Guild, where she spots him flirting with a couple of his girlfriends. Lucy immediately recognizes him as the top-ranked 'Mage You Want to Have as a Boyfriend' according to the Weekly Sorcerer Magazine. Lucy is put off by his personality, which prompts her to delete him in her list of 'Perfect Boyfriends'. As the Guild is involved in another of their brawls (courtesy of Natsu), Loke 'saves' Lucy from Gray (who was asking Lucy if he could borrow her underwear) by picking her up and suggests that they should go to another area. 'Lullaby arc' Loke is seen to be with Gray, and proceeds to flirt with Lucy again. Loke then invites Lucy to form a "love team" between the two of them. Before Lucy could react, Loke notices Lucy's Celestial Spirit Keys and practically sprints away after learning that she is a Celestial Spirit Mage. However, he soon returns to the Guild to warn the other members about Erza's return. 'Loke arc' As a token of appreciation for having find her keys earlier with the Phantom Lord incident, and for rescuing her as well, Loke and Lucy go to a local bar. Lucy then tries to find out why he doesn't like Celestial Spirit Mages, but he refuses to answer. Before Lucy ready to leave, Loke suddenly grabs Lucy's hand, embraces her tightly, and says he doesn't have much time left, much to Lucy’s surprise. Not wanting to get her involved, he quickly passes this off as a joke and then receives a slap from Lucy. Later at the guild, Lucy, who is still upset from the events of the previous night. Loke's 'girlfriends' arrive saying that he suddenly broke up with them. This surprises Lucy and she tries to find out the reason behind Lokes awkward behaviour. Gray then appears and informs Lucy that Loke has left Fairy Tail, and is nowhere to be found. Lucy then realized the truth and springs into action, as she knows where Loke is. She quickly heads to Karen's grave, where he confesses that he is actually Leo the Lion, a fact that Lucy already seemed to know. Loke claims to have killed Karen, his former summoner, and as a punishment he was banished to the human realm. Lucy tries to help him, but Loke ays that his state cant be changed. She tries to open his gate, but the Celestial Spirit King arrives instead. Lucy then pleads to the Celestial Spirit King to spare Loke's life and even endangered her life by summoning all of her Celestial Spirits at once. Touched by her resilience to protect her nakama, the Celestial Spirit King decides that Loke will be given a different punishment instead. Rather than dying, Loke should dedicate his life to serve Lucy as her guardian. His key then materializes, and Lucy officially becomes his new master, with Loke thanking her. 'Tower of Heaven arc' Loke then settles in the Guild as a Celestial Spirit. He then gets flirtatious at Lucy once more and Lucy attempted to close his Gate, but Loke stops her and offered tickets to Akane Resort as a form of gratitude for her help. Erza then appears with her luggage and claimed that Loke had given a ticket to her earlier before telling them to hurry up. Before leaving, Loke reminds Lucy that he would always protect her as Lucy's his Master, and that she should think of him as her Knight. Lucy then corrects him, saying that she isn't his Master, but his comrade instead. Loke appears surprised, but then smiles warmly as he agrees, before disappearing to the Celestial Spirit World. 'Fighting Festival arc' As the Battle of Fairy Tail commences and Lucy is pitched in a battle against Bickslow, Loke arrives just in time to protect Lucy from Bickslow's attack, wanting to fulfill his promise to Lucy. Loke then declares that hurting his owner is something he could never forgive, which prompts Happy to whisper that they're a 'cute couple', and Lucy proceeds to yell at him. Loke manages to gain the upper hand at his fight against Bickslow but the latter uses his Figure Eyes on them, which forced Lucy, Loke and Happy to shut their eyes or they would be controlled by Bickslow. Bickslow proceeds to attack them and Loke yells at Lucy to close his gate temporarily as she hides in Horologium but Lucy informs him that she had dropped her keys. Lucy shouts at Loke to do something, as she trusts him. An idea hits Loke and he tells her to open her eyes. Lucy hesitates but Loke reminds her that she trusts him and she agrees. Using Lion Brilliance, Loke manages to blind Bickslow as Lucy uses her whip to trap him. Bickslow is surprised, since Loke had never defeated him before and Loke declares that he wasn't the same person as before as love makes Celestial Spirits stronger. Loke then manages to defeat him with Regulus Impact. Later on, Loke uses his Magic to create a holographic which entitles the words 'I Love Lucy', to which Happy teasingly say, 'He likes you.'. Loke hands Lucy her Keys and reminds her that her would always be there if she needs him. After the Battle of Fairy Tail, Happy is seen with Bickslow as the two tease Lucy about her relationship with Loke. 'Oración Seis arc' Lucy summons Loke in order to fight against Angel. However, Angel, being familiar with the relationships between Celestial Spirits, summons Aries. Lucy, distraught at the thought of Loke to fight his close friend, attempts to close his gate but Loke refuses, saying that it is his duty to protect his master. Loke fights Aries, considering Lucy’s pride and forgetting about his relationship with Aries as his former partner. He fights valiantly but is defeated when Angel decided to fire Caleum on him and Aries. As he disappears to the Celestial Spirit World, he apologizes to Lucy. 'Edolas arc' Lucy attempts to summon Loke to defeat some Edolas guards but Virgo appears instead and states that Loke was in the middle of a date and is currently unavailable, much to Lucy's dismay. Lucy once again attempts to summon Loke during the battle against the Edolas Royal Army. Loke appears to fight and apologizes for being late. The army overpowers them at first, but the Edolas Fairy Tail appears and manages to turn the tide. Lucy Ashley attempts to help her injured Earth Land counterpart while Loke watches, seemingly delighted at watching two 'Lucies'. When Lucy Ashley asks if Lucy and Loke are a couple, Lucy denies it but Loke is seen trying to charm Lucy Ashley, stating that since Lucy Ashley is also 'Lucy', she should be able to tell. Lucy Ashley then bluntly tells Loke that she hates playboys, to his disappointment. 'Tenrou Island arc' Much to everyone's shock, Loke appears in Fairy Tail while he informs Lucy that he has temporarily nullified their contract in order to be Gray's partner for the S-Class exams. Loke tells her not to worry, as he is using his own Magic to stay in the Human World, and thus, it will not drain Lucy's Magic. Lucy replies in a slightly exasperated manner, stating that Loke is such a carefree spirit. They do not interact much during the first part of the exam, as Lucy and Cana are against Freed and Bickslow, while Gray and Loke are battling Mest and Wendy. They meet again during the announcement of the second part of the exam and they go on separate ways again but unknown to Lucy and Cana, Gray and Loke are secretly following them, as the two Mages are confident that Lucy would eventually figure out the answer for the second part of the exam. They appeared to be correct as Lucy managed to figure out the location of the First Master's grave. Unfortunately, a flare from the sky appears, which indicates the teams that an emergency has happened on the island. Loke and Gray then reveal themselves to the surprised Mages, while Gray stops Loke from blurting out the fact that they have been following them. They attempt to head back to the emergency meeting spot, only to be approached by several Grimoire Heart soldiers and Caprico. Returning to his Celestial Spirit form, Loke tries to persuade the others to leave, as there are six other members of Grimoire Heart. He also explains that Caprico's Magic, Human Subordination, will weaken humans, which would make him a better opponent against Caprico, as he is a Celestial Spirit and would not be as affected. He also reveals Caprico's true identity as the Celestial Spirit Capricorn, the Goat. Lucy becomes upset that two Celestial Spirits would be fighting against each other again but Loke firmly tells her to leave. Before she heads off, Lucy warns him that no matter what happens, he should return to her. Capricorn reveals that he knows that Loke asked for a one on one fight in order to protect Lucy, his summoner. Loke recalls Lucy's parting words, and Caprico is reminded of Layla Heartfilia's last words to him. When Caprico becomes enraged, Loke realizes that Caprico has become aware of the fact that Lucy is the daughter of Layla Heartfilia. Caprico then tries to get his subordinates to kill Lucy but Loke manages to stop them. Caprico reveals that he is actually a human spirit (Zoldeo) and by using Human Subordination Magic, he is fused with Capricorn, breaking a taboo. He attempts to take possession of Loke's body as well, but he is defeated by Loke's and Capricorn's quick thinking. After the battle, he returns to Lucy along with Capricorn, which delights Lucy. Loke then communicates with Lucy (it is unclear how he communicates with her during this time, as Loke had returned to the Celestial Spirit World) and tells her that he has to return to the Celestial Spirit World to rest. An outraged Gray then protests, as his partner has left him, and Loke apologizes to Gray via Lucy. 'Grand Magic Games arc' Lucy and other members of Fairy Tail travel to the Celestial Spirit World and a surprise party is given to them by Lucy's Spirits, as to congratulate for getting out of the Fairy Sphere. Loke then asks for Lucy's hug again, to Lucy's slight shyness. Gray and Loke meet up again and the later apologizes about the S-class exam. Later on, while Lyra is singing a song, Loke is seen dancing with Levy, Natsu, Aries and Scorpio. Lucy thanks her Spirits for being such wonderful friends and then says that she loves them all. Before Lucy and her friends return to their world, Loke tells her that he will go to Fairy Tail to see her. During Lucy and Yukino's fight against Uosuke, one of the Legion's Wolves, Loke arrives just in time to give them their Keys, which enabled them to save Aracdios. Along with Lucy and Yukino, Loke is ready to fight as the twelve zodiac spirits are now together, stating it's time for a counterattack. Yukino summons Pisces, who is in the form of a mother and child, and Loke blantantly ogles at the mother, telling Lucy that it's unbelievable that she has a child despite her beautiful appearance. The fight is soon over, and Loke carries an unconcious Arcadios. They manage to meet up with the others to find an exit. Just as they managed to find the door, a cloaked figure approaches them. OVAs Fairy Academy - Yankee-kun and Yankee-chan! Loke appears as a student of Fairy Academy who is popular with the ladies. He constantly flirts with Lucy and claims that he'll come to her aid anytime, although Lucy is seen a bit put off at his attention. Wendy teases Lucy about Loke's constant attention given to her, despite the fact that he has many girlfriends. More Detail Loki did not love Lucy at the beginning, because this one is a constellationniste and Loki having had a horrible past with sound former master who being too a constellationniste. But nevertheless he will learn to like him since Lucy to save her. Category:Semi-Canon Category:Luke